Guardians of the Galaxy: The Thanos Threat
Guardians of the Galaxy: The Thanos Threat is a miniseries of LEGO Marvel shorts centered around the Guardians of the Galaxy in their efforts to keep the powerful Build Stone out of the clutches of Thanos and his various minions. Episodes Build Stone Having stolen the Build Stone, an artifact that can be used to build anything its holder imagines, from the Ravagers, Star-Lord and the other Guardians travel to Earth in order to turn the powerful artifact over to the Avengers for safe-keeping. Unfortunately, they are intercepted by Yondu, Taserface, and a number of other Ravagers, eager to recover the Build Stone which they themselves stolen from Ronan the Accuser. After a battle the Guardians find their path blocked by Ronan and Nebula, but are able to escape them and the Ravagers by traveling through a malfunctioning portal opened by Ronan's faulty portal remote. Knowhere Man Star-Lord and Gamora emerge from the portal with their teammates inexplicably missing and find themselves near Knowhere, home of The Collector. Another portal opens to admit Ronan and his forces, who soon attack the pair of Guardians, forcing the pair to split up in an effort to divide and conquer their pursuers. Ronan soon ends up in pursuit of Star-Lord and finds him among some mining ships, and Star-Lord attempts to lead him back into the portal only for the Abilisk to emerge from it. Yondu then appears and steals the Build Stone from Star-Lord, who reunites with Gamora and pursues Yondu through another portal while Ronan is left stranded. The Thing About Thanos Gamora emerges from the portal separated from Star-Lord, and arrives on a desolate asteroid where she finds Drax the Destroyer. The Asteroid proves to be home to Thanos, who is anticipating using the Build Stone to build the "BLT" with which he intends to lay waste to the universe. Drax then launches a frenzied attack on his mortal enemy in an effort to destroy Thanos, but finds the Mad Titan far too powerful for him to defeat. Fortunately, Gamora comes to his rescue in the ship, and is then able to escape through a portal opened by the arriving Ronan and Nebula. I Am Groooooot! Rocket Raccoon and Baby Groot find themselves on a jungle planet, where they spot the Ravagers meeting with Ronan in an exchange for the Build Stone. Star-Lord arrives and works with Rocket to secure the artifact, which they then use in a variety of ways to delay the pursuing villains. Yondu is eventually able to put the two at bay with his arrow, only to be driven off by Groot, who has grown back to full size and become consumed with rage due to sampling the planet's gamma-irradiated soil. Fortunately, Star-Lord's old friend Mantis appears and is able to calm Groot using her empathic powers; the four then set off to stop Ronan. BLT Having acquired the Build Stone, Thanos decides on the Earth as the first target of the BLT-Big Laser Thingy-he begins to create. Star-Lord’s party arrives to challenge him, and Star-Lord gains possession of the portal remote, which proved troublesome due to a misplaced Sticker. He uses it to bring the Milano-with Gamora and Drax aboard-to the battle. Rocket uses the reclaimed Build Stone to control the BLT, blasting Thanos’ party back to his asteroid. The Guardians turn the stone over to Thor and then head to Earth for food. Characters Heroes * Star-Lord * Drax the Destroyer * Gamora * Rocket Raccoon * Groot * Mantis * Thor Villains * Thanos * Yondu Udonta * Taserface * Ronan the Accuser * Nebula Neutral * Ravager Pilot Cast * Jonathan Adams - Ronan the Accuser * Trevor Devall - Rocket Raccoon * Will Friedle - Star-Lord * Jennifer Hale - Mantis * Stan Lee - Ravager Pilot * Vanessa Marshall - Gamora * Kevin Michael Richardson - Groot * Isaac C Singleton Jr - Thanos * David Sobolov - Drax the Destroyer * Cree Summer - Nebula * James Arnold Taylor - Yondu Udonta * Travis Willingham - Thor, Taserface Trivia * Stan Lee makes a brief cameo in the final episode "BLT" as a Ravager Pilot drifting through space in a broken spaceship remarking "Now THAT is a Big Laser Thingy!". Category:Marvel Category:2017 media Category:LEGO media